


Bath buddy

by Madamblahblah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamblahblah/pseuds/Madamblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not what you think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath buddy

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I'm currently not posting any chapter on Shine a light through the darkness or Fraction of life in care is because I need some time to think about what is going to happen in those fics.
> 
> However I will be writing small stories until I overcome my plot worries.

Arthur and Merlin were at Arthur’s flat relaxing after having been through a long busy day at work. 

Left overs of their fish and chips takeaway were dotted around the living room table which neither man had made a move to clear away. 

After their dinner Arthur and Merlin were just watching a random tv program that they could talk over, until Merlin announced that he needed the toilet.

However a few minutes later Merlin came back from the bathroom with something in one hand behind his back along with one of his grins.

“Why have you got that stupid smile on your face”? Arthur asked, a serious tone adopting his voice.

Merlin had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter, “oh, it’s nothing honestly” Merlin replied, his grin getting wider.

Arthur gave Merlin one of his stares, causing Merlin to come clean.

“I haven’t seen one of these since I was about six years old” Merlin stated as he held up the small yellow rubber duck before exploding into laughter.

Arthur interrupted with a cough, “If you must know his name is Quackers and he has always been my bath buddy since I was two” Arthur said in an irritated voice.

Merlin’s laughter had stopped for a minute before he felt his lips twitch which then allowed another laughing fit to escape and fill the whole house.

Arthur sighed before thinking to himself, oh great now every time my name is mentioned I’m going to be known as the prat who plays with rubber ducks.

After two more minutes of pure laughter Merlin was trying to calm himself down, but when he realised he was still holding the rubber duck his laughter came back at full strength.

To Arthur’s dismay he was more than certain that he would never hear the end of this.


End file.
